


She-Ra Booksmart AU

by FluffyCatra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora-centric (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Bow (She-Ra), Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Booksmart AU, Catra is still a catgirl, F/F, F/M, Glimmer-centric (She-Ra), Highschool AU, Lesbian Adora, Lesbian Catra, Smut, Trans Adora, Trans Bow, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, gp! Adora, no beta we die like men, non binary character, spanish catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCatra/pseuds/FluffyCatra
Summary: Academic overachievers Adora and Glimmer thought keeping their noses to the grindstone gave them a leg up on their high school peers. But on the eve of graduation, the best friends suddenly realize that they may have missed out on the special moments of their teenage years. Determined to make up for lost time, the girls decide to cram four years of not-to-be missed fun into one night -- a chaotic adventure that no amount of book smarts could prepare them for.OrA shera booksmart AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Huntara (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Adora/Huntara, catradora - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 89





	1. Every story has a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story I hope you like it!

Glimmer has always been at the top of her classes. A straight A-student. Valedictorian and, currently preparing for the last day of high school before graduation.

“Good Morning, winner. Take a deep breath” a motivational tape speaks as Glimmer sits on the floor meditating. “Good. You’re ready to dominate this day. You’ve worked harder than everyone, that is why you’re a champion. You understand that greatness takes sacrifice. Visualise what you want to achieve. Stand upon the mountain of your success and look down at everyone who ever doubted you.”

“Fuck those losers. Fuck them in their stupid, fucking faces.”

Glimmers eyes shoot open and she takes out her titanium biteguard, running out of her apartment.

She finds Adora outside waiting in her beat up old Volvo.

Glimmer starts dancing whilst walking to the car. “Oh shit. Oooh, shit. Look at her go. Hold the phone. I’m coming-“ Adora says as she jumps out the car running to meet glimmer.

They start dancing together on the sidewalk. Glimmer speaks first “I missed you!”

“I missed you! So much!”

“It’s been one night.”

They keep dancing for a beat before Adora says “Are we gonna go to school, or...”

“I don’t think we are.”

“Nope were just gonna stay right...here”

~~~

They arrive at school which is already overflowing with giddy, rambunctious students, all practically vibrating with last-day-energy.

The courtyard is filled with people shrieking, laughing and crying with their friends.

Glimmer and Adora make their way through the crowd like salmon swimming upstream, dodging people and skateboarders.

They pass an emotional girl, Perfuma Glimmer recognises, crying with her friends. “I mean these were the best four years of our lives!”

Glimmer gives Adora a pointed look followed by an eye roll. “can you imagine a world in which these were actually the best four years of our lives?”

“Maybe if I immediately lost all of my limbs, and my eyesight and hearing, and I was just like a human potato. I’d be like ‘remember when I had my limbs and could see and hear? Those were the best four years.’”

“Or if I was convinced of a crime I didn’t commit and spent the rest of my life in a Thai prison.” Glimmer added.

“If I spent the rest of my life reading in the backseat of a car.”

“You do get carsick.” Glimmer replies.

They push their way inside of the school, where everyone is even rowdier than before. They have to push and dodge their way through the chaos.

“Where was this energy at my inauguration assembly, folks?!” Glimmer shouts to no one in particular.

(End Chapter 1)


	2. Google search: is it lame that the best day of my life way getting my teachers phone number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Adora.”
> 
> “Did you just score your teachers phone number?” She says with faux interest.
> 
> “Yeah!”
> 
> “Nice.” Catra replies, the words dripping with sarcasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m updating already, I’m just really exciteddgfdhdhjddhhdjz
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Adora and Glimmer continue on their path to Principle Hordak’s office. As they reach the door they hear the end of his PA announcement. “...and please do not attempt a senior prank. I have eyes and ears every where and you will not succeed. I don’t want to have to suspend you right before graduation. I hope I never have to see any of you again. All right, signing off. Gooooo Crocketts!” The principle speaks the last sentence with as little enthusiasm as possible.

He hits the off button on the PA system when - “Principle Hordak?” Glimmer says.

Hordak runs his hands down his face and whispers something that sounds suspiciously like ‘kill me’ before addressing the two girls. “Glimmer. Adora. What’s the matter?”

Glimmer begins “I’m trying to make the transition to next year’s student government President as seamless as possible so when I’m up in New Haven-“

“Yale. You can just say Yale.” The principle states, clearly tired of the conversation already.

“Our class’s offical policy is to not discuss where people are attending next year. We don’t want anyone to feel insecure.” ADora explains.

“How very thoughtful of you.” Hordak replies suppressing an eye roll.

“Anyway, I need to go over the end-of-year budget numbers we have.” Glimmer says to break the tension.

“Really? Can’t you just do it with Sean? He’s your Vice President.”

Glimmer internally cringes at the suggestion. Sean (nicknamed SeaHawk) is one of the popular kids, his family is rich and rumour has it, he’s burned down at least four yachts. “We both know Sean only ran for VP because they plan the dances. That position is basically a popularity contest. He’s useless.”

“Ladies, it’s the last day. We did it! We got you through high school.”-He walks over to them-“Can’t you just graduate? Head off to college? Celebrate your achievement?”

Hordak gets halfway through closing the door before adding “Let’s just focus on getting through the rest of the day without incident.”

“I’m sorry, are you shutting the door on us? This isn’t subtle. You can’t just close the door. We will persist!” Glimmer shouts as the door is slammed in their faces.

~~~

Glimmer and Adora walk back down the hallway. They watch as Sean and his friends Tanner and Theo, with a ton of girls all trying to flirt with him. Sean then smacks his head into his locker door, pooping it open. His audience cheers and laughs.

“It’s kinda impressive. Sean is like the great equaliser. Delegates from every group of girls are casting their ballots for his penis.” ADora says, eyes focused on the science in front of them.

An Indian girl with long dyed blue hair tied back into a loose braid, hazel eyes, wearing a t-shirt with jeans and high tops laughs at Sean putting her hand to his chest.

“And triple A takes the lead!” Glimmer says in her best cheesy announcer voice.

“Don’t call her that.” Adora chastises.

“Everyone calls her that. She gave ‘roadside assistance’ to three senior guys last year.” Glimmer says suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

“And do you hear them getting degrading nicknames?”

“They call Sam Ross ‘Dick Splinter’.”

“That’s not derogatory. It’s a factual description. Sam Ross had an actual splinter in his penis.”

~~~

As they reached Miss Mara’s classroom, they walk up to their teacher.

“Hi Miss Mara!” They both sat in a cheery voice.

The teacher then holds up a completed New York Times crossword. “Seven minutes and twenty seconds.”

The girls groan in unison “Nine, forty-three.” Adora replies.

“What am I gonna do without you two next year?” Miss Mara states wistfully. “Nobody else here even attempts the Thursday puzzle.”

“We‘lol still send you our Sunday times. ADora and I are gonna Skype the crossword every weekend.”

“You know what? I’m gonna give you guys my number. If you have any questions or need anything next year, text me.”

They both try to act casually, like this isn’t the greatest moment of their lives. They both extend their hands with their phones, but Glimmer beats Adora out and gets her phone into Miss Mara’s hands.

Triple A walks in and states “I thought phones weren’t allowed in class, Miss Mara. Unless there’s an exception for ass kissers?” rolling her eyes.

“You better put a dollar in the swear jar.” States the teacher, holding out her hand. “The swear jar is my hand. Give me a dollar.”

Triple A shrugs “I’m sorry, these jeans don’t have pockets.”

Double Trouble and George, two dramatic, non binary, theatre kids walk in the classroom, and push their way toward their seats.

“Excuse me!” George says firmly. “There is no special awareness at this school...”

Glimmer and Adora squeal over Mis Mara’s number as they settle into their desks.

“Hey, Adora.”

Adora turns to see the source of the voice. A gorgeous brunette magicat with multi-coloured eyes, and a bad attitude sits behind her, leaning forward on her hand. Catra. Adora thinks to herself.

“Did you just score your teachers phone number?” She says with faux interest.

“Yeah!”

“Nice.” Catra replies, the words dripping with sarcasm. She leans back in her seat, as Adora frowns, looking down at her desk.

Theo and Tanner sit down into their seats behind Glimmer and Adora. Theo then calls out to the teacher, “Miss Mara, you gonna come party with us tonight?”

“Did you just ask Miss Mara if she wants to party with you? You think she wants to watch you and your friends get drunk and break things?” Glimmer snorts.

“Sorry, I was having a conversation with her, you were not a part of this-“

“Sit down, Theo!” Glimmer interrupts. This causes Theo to glare, but he keeps silent.

Bow, an eager, FtM kid, who tries way too hard to ever be considered cool, walks into the classroom.  
“What up Miss Fine! Just wanted to drop off a last-day present for my favourite teach!”

“Bow you are not my student.”

“I’ve heard great things!” He says sweetly before turning to the class, “And everybody else got their graduation gifts, right?” He asks pointing to the crudely made crop top he was wearing with ‘Best Friends Squad’ scrawled carols the front in puffy paint. “Pretty cool, right?”

“Nobody asked for that.” George heckled.

“Nobody’s gonna wear that, Bow. Not even ironically.” Catra says rolling her eyes.

“Well, agree to disagree, because they’re in the cafeteria now-“

“Bow! Leave!” Miss Mara day exasperated at the interruption.

“I’m gone. I’m out of here.” He says backing out the door, before quickly adding “Bye Glimmer!”

George and DT, jump up on a make shift stage seated at the front of the room. “Fair-“ DT begins and is subsequently cut of by the chatter of students. “ Fair townspeople-“ he tries again.

“Fair towns people, I swear to god!” George finally says, catching the rooms attention.

“Mark thy calendars and plan thy trip to the Drama Department’s summer program: Shakespeare in the Park-ing Lot.” Double Trouble says as dramatically as they can.

“We‘ll be performing the Bard’s comedies as modern tragedies outside the Whole Foods across town!” George announces. “It’s something we did last year in my program in Barthelona. When I lived in Barthelona.” He says very pleased with himself, “I’ll be directing and DT may be starring, pending auditions.”

“I do not audition, I am offer only!” They say as they hop of the stage to hand out flyers.

“It sounds awesome! But I won’t be here.” Adora says supportively.

“Adora is spending the summer in Botswana helping women make their own tampons.”

“Gross.” George says.

“Blood attracts lions. I’m saving lives.” Adora says proudly.

“And I can’t either because I’m working all summer and also I don’t want to.”

“You are a philistine.”

“Who would do theatre when you could do debate?”

“Some of us know how to play well with others.”

“And some of us know how to win.” Glimmer says smugly.

“No ones winning in that outfit.” They deadpan, giving her a once over.

As Glimmer prepares a retort, Miss Mara stands up and claps her hands, “Get in those seats. We still have one day of school left. Glimmer, why don’t you start us off.”

As Glimmer stand everyone in the class groans. “Thank you, Miss Mara. If you guys recall how I ended yesterday...”

Adora leans back in her chair watch her friend with adoration.

(End Chapter 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on my last chapter, based on the replies, I think I’m going to make the sex scenes explicit (and change the story rating).
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter😁


	3. Can trans people scissor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Adora do you know how many cute lesbians are going to be jumping on your dick at Columbia next year? Every time I come to visit you’re gonna be fucking a different girl. You’re gonna be like Edward Scissor-Legs. Snipping left and right...”
> 
> “Dude, we’ve been over this. First off scissoring is not a thing. Second, I don’t even know if I could do that if I wanted to-“
> 
> “How bout we don’t knock it til we try it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a schedule, so I’m just uploading them as my notes get to cluttered.
> 
> So, Enjoy!

Glimmer out of the lunch room towards Sean as he’s trying to catch chips in his mouth that Theo is throwing at him. “Sean-“

“SeaHawk!” He proudly corrects her, “and give me one second.”

“SeaHawk,” she says rolling her eyes, “we need to finalise the budget. Can you focus for 2 seconds-“

He misses a chip, laughing.

“SeaHawk, I really need your- SeaHawk!”

“Sorry, we’re playing a game where I’ve gotta catch chips in my mouth, it’s complicated.” He says brushing her off.

“Yeah looks super complicated.” She says sarcastically before giving up and walking over to the table Adora is seated at.

“I can’t believe I had to put up with Sean as my VP for a whole year. He’s allergic to work! He just goofs off and dicks around-“ Glimmer cuts off as she realises Adora isn’t listening. She’s too busy ogling Huntara, a buff jock, who’s currently skating, and doing tricks with her friends.

“Just go talk to her.”

“Oh, no. No thank you. I’m good.” She says quickly.

“Cool. Then I’ll go talk to Huntara.” Glimmer jumps up like she’s going to dash over to the jock, and Adora jumps to her feet stopping her. Glimmer smirks.

“Fine! Fine.” 

Adora takes a deep breath and jumps on the spot, trying to psych herself up, and walks over. You can do this! You can do this! You can-  
All of a sudden she slams into something solid, toppling over and taking the object with her.

After a few seconds she sits up and is stunned “Oh my god Huntara, I’m so sorry!” I’m her distracted state she managed to run right into her, knocking her off of her board.

“You’ve got some sharp elbows, blondie.” She replies chuckling.

“Not as sharp as your...chin.” She says as the conversation awkwardly lulls. I want the floor to swallow me- she thinks as she internally cringes. “Can you believe it’s the last day?”

“I know, it’s crazy. You don’t have to waste your free period tutoring me French Anymore.”

“Oh, I didn’t mind. It was my job.” She replied, blush obvious across her face.

“Hey, are you coming to SeaHawk’s tonight? His aunt’s on a cruise ship that broke down and everyone got norovirus so he’s having a party at her house.”

“That sounds so cool.”

“No, it’s super bad. They’re all shitting in buckets and they’re stuck on a boat.”

“No I meant - never mind.”

They both laugh as a guy on a skateboard runs between them. Adora panics and used the distraction to run back to Glimmer.

“What are you doing?! Go back!”

“It’s fine. Really. I don’t even know if she’s into girls, let along girls like me.”Adora says sadly.

“She’s a ripped jock with an undercut and wore a polo shirt to prom. Besides why wouldn’t she be into you? Your funny, smart, beautiful, you’re the full package!”

“That’s just her gender performance, not her sexual orientation. It doesn’t matter because I’m still not cis.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t get it.”

“Well gender is a construct of-“

“That much I understand, thank you. Being cis doesn’t matter, you’re still a woman.” Adora shrugs at the statement, and Glimmer continues. “It just shocks me a little that you’re into Huntara. You’re first crush was the little white cat from the Aristocats. Then it was Avril Lavigne...it’s just not what I expected.”

“I just like that she’s always in a good mood. And her handsome laugh. She just seems like a fun person to have sleepovers and lie around with.” Adora says dreamily.

“Excuse me? I’m a fun person to have  
sleepovers and lie around with. That’s literally all we do.”

“Yeah but with her there’d be less...clothing involved.” Adora sighs as she stares longingly at Huntara laughing with a group of girls. “She said SeaHawk’s having a party tonight.”

“Of course he would. He’s so stupid.  
Someone always gets arrested the night before graduation.” Glimmer wraps her arm around Adora’s shoulders. “Adora do you know how many cute lesbians are going to be jumping on your dick at Columbia next year? Every time I come to visit you’re gonna be fucking a different girl. You’re gonna be like Edward Scissor-Legs. Snipping left and right...”

“Dude, we’ve been over this. First off scissoring is not a thing. Second, I don’t even know if I could do that if I wanted to-“

“How bout we don’t knock it til we  
try it?” She’s says and Adora sighs giving up on fighting her on the issue.

(End Chapter 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of posting this, I currently have 6 chapters written. N E way-
> 
> That’s for reading this chapter!
> 
> All comments are appreciated!


	4. Reality Shatters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Until all of us can pee without genitals, none of us can!” Adora shouts after her as she enters the gender neutral bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

As the girls sit in the courtyard, a classic 70’s muscle car screeches as it enters the parking lot. Adora shakes her head annoyed. “Here comes the one percent.”

A girl, Gigi, who was known to be wild, leans out of the passenger side window, as Bow drives.

“That car should be in a museum. The  
Museum of Death. Because its smog is killing us all.” Adora snorts.

Bow then parks the car and Gigi turns to him. “Bow, I said door to door!”

“They spend every minute together.  
It’s so weird.” Glimmer says scrunching her nose.

“We spend every minute together.”

“But we’re equals. Gigi’s just  
keeping Bow around for when she needs a liver.”

Gigi then jumps onto the wind shield and lies back across it in a dramatic fashion. 

“Do you think it’s true his dad got him a sex worker for his fourteen birthday?” Adora queried.

“It’s too weird of a story to make  
up. And there were too many specifics. She had a hearing aid, he sprained his ankle...”

Bow turns around to see them staring and starts waving. “What’s up girls! You guys hungry? I brought back some soup dumplings! They’re probably a little soggy now, but they’re great cold!”

“Oh, god. I’m going to pee in that weird-ass bathroom, watch my stuff.” Glimmer sighs.

“Until all of us can pee without genitals, none of us can!” Adora shouts after her as she enters the gender neutral bathroom.

As she walks into the stall she notices graffiti on the wall that says ‘your ugly’. “These motherfuckers. Your ugly what?”

She scoffs and takes a pen from her pocket and corrects the grammar as Theo and Tanner enter the bathroom, in the middle of their conversation.

“Okay, so, I’d marry the sex doll, fuck the soccer ball, and kill Glimmer.” Theo says whilst leaning up against the toilet stall door.

Glimmer freezes when she hears what he said. She tries not to make any noise as she listens in on their conversation.

“Dude, no.” Tanner respond through fits of laughter.

“There’s no other way. I can’t fuck her cause you know when I’m scared I can’t get hard. I can’t marry her cause I don’t believe in the institution. I have to kill Glimmer, and I know it’ll haunt me. I’m a peaceful person.”

The conversation takes a momentary pause as one of the stall doors opens.

“Are you talking about Glimmer Bright?” Says a voice she recognises as Triple A. “That girl is so weird. She always acts like she’s forty.”

“I wish she was forty, man. Women in their forties know themselves.” Theo responds.

“She’s cute, but she’d probably make you quiz her on SAT analogies while you’re fucking her.” Tanner snorts.

“Her vag is probably stuffed with diplomas, how you wanna bet? I bet it’s like a filing cabinet.” Theo responds chuckling.

“I’ve got no problem with a filing cabinet. I would make passionate sex to Glimmer Bright.” Tanner says proudly before adding, “I’d just put a bag over her personality.”

All three of them burst out in laughter. When it’s starting to die down Triple A then adds “Glimmer’s like a butter-face for a personality. A butter-personality.” All of them begin laughing hysterically.

Glimmer takes a deep breath, trying her best to hold back a wave of tears, then stands, and walks out.

All of them pause their conversation watching as she walks to wash her hands.

“Don’t stop on my account. Cause you  
know what? My vag is stuffed with diplomas, and soon it’s going to be stuffed with job offers, and glowing profiles, and commendations from my governor, because while you were studying for AP Hand Jobs I was kicking ass and busting curves. And that means I get to keep doing that at Yale next year. So, yeah, I like my choices. And wherever you are next year, I hope you do too.”

Glimmer stands facing them with a smug look on her face, convinced she just won, then Triple A walks towards her.

“I’m going to Yale, too.”

Glimmer stares for a moment, in disbelief of what she’s hearing. “What?”

“I’m incredible at hand jobs. But I  
also got a 1560 on the SATs.”

“No you didn’t.”

“I got in early.”

“To Yale?”

She stares at Glimmer stone-faced for a beat before turning to the boys, “Tanner, where are you going to school?”

“I’m playing soccer at Stanford.” He replies.

“Stanford University? What are you  
guys talking about?” Glimmer questions, she can’t believe what she’s hearing.

“I’m not going to college. I got recruited to code for Google. It’s not Apple but the bennies are tight and it’s mid six-figures.” Theo states matter-of-factly.

“You failed the seventh grade twice.” Glimmer says seething.

“Rule of threes.” Theo says with a shrug.

Glimmer looks between them, realising “You guys are being serious?!”

Triple A turns around, face a meet few inces away from Glimmer and says “I may pretend I don’t know you next year. No offence.” voice dripping with venom.

“That’s not- you’re not- This  
isn’t possible.” Glimmer tries to articulate. “You guys don’t even care about school.”

“No, we just don’t only care about  
school.” Triple A says as Glimmers reality shatters, running out of the bathroom.

(End Chapter 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> All comments are appreciated!
> 
> Edit: I almost forgot to add this, I made a playlist for the story! (Some of the songs on here don’t really have much to do with the story, I just listened to them while writing it.)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4HncSdDK0L2ktdDl1UaRne?si=_WF8YI-TQu6PE4VAfrZqAw


	5. The dustbowl can wait bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We only have one night left to have studied and partied in high school. Otherwise we’ll always be the girls who missed out. We never made out with strangers or snuck out and had to sneak home without waking up our parents or broke any rules!”
> 
> “We broke rules! We have fake IDs.”
> 
> “Fake college IDs so we could get into their 24-hour library!”

Glimmer storms her way through the courtyard towards the main building, catching Adora’s attention. She runs over, and notices the scowl on her face “What’s wrong?”

Glimmer then sees SeaHawk running past them a grabs him by the shirt collar “Where, are you going next year?”

“For college? I thought the whole  
thing was that we weren’t supp-“

“Just tell me!”

“Georgetown, jeez.”

Adora’s mouth falls open, as Glimmer walks towards a mirrored cabinet case filled awards to fix her make up in the reflection, when someone catches her eye. “Catra, where are you-“ she begins as she storms up to her.

“I couldn’t be less interested in whatever’s happening here.” Catra said motioning to Glimmer.

Glimmer continues her marching down the hallway towards Gigi. “Gigi! Quick question. Where are you going to school next year?”

“Don’t judge me. It was my fifth choice.” She says, two of her friends on either side comforting her, as she takes a deep breath and continues, “Harvard.”

Glimmer feels dizzy, her head was spinning, struggling to process this new revelation. How is it possible?! She thinks to herself.

The bell rings interrupting her thoughts. Crowds of people flood out of class. Just then Sean runs around the corner yelling “Seniors Rule!” He puts a snorkel on and his friends all pull out buckets of water ballon condoms, and start throwing them everywhere. Skaters ride down the hallway spraying fire extinguishers. The room fills with a joyful chaos. Everyone is shrieking and laughing, sans Glimmer, who had a condom water ballon flung in her face, fuelling her rage.

~~~

Adora drives in silence, with Glimmer in the passenger seat, still wet from the water ballon, completely silent.

She was starting to worry, Glimmer is never usually this silent.

She wants to say something, but she doesn’t know what so she just drives.

~~~

They finally made it to a picnic table overlooking a hill, one of their favourite spots to hang out.

Adora set out a graduation cake and memory box on the table, and begin playing an auto-harp to try to cheer Glimmer up, who was leaning up against the table, expressionless.

“If you don’t say something in the next ten minutes~ I’m gonna take you to the hospital~ I don’t wanna say I’m getting concerned~ But to be honest I’m getting concerned-” Adora sang.

“Triple A?! Fucking Triple A?! This is fucked!” Glimmer yelled towards the cliff, cutting off Adora.

Adora then puts her auto-harp away. “Ok, that’s obviously not helping...”

“We chose. We didn’t party because we wanted to focus on school and get into good colleges-“

“And it worked.” Adora supplied.

“But the irresponsible people who partied also got into good colleges! They did both!”

“So?”

“So we messed up! We didn’t have to choose! They did both and we’re the only assholes who did one!” Glimmer shouted clearly frustrated, and gesturing wildly.

“We’re not assholes! Let’s just have some cake and celebrate the end-“ Adora said trying to be supportive.

“This is not a time to celebrate.” Glimmer said firmly, turning to Adora. “We have to go to a party tonight.”

“What?-“

“Let’s go to Nick’s party.”

“Are you kidding? No way.”

“We only have one night left to have studied and partied in high school. Otherwise we’ll always be the girls who missed out. We never made out with strangers or snuck out and had to sneak home without waking up our parents or broke any rules!”

“We broke rules! We have fake IDs.”

“Fake college IDs so we could get into their 24-hour library!”

“That counts. Plus, what’s so great about breaking rules? Name one person whose life was better cause they broke rules.”

“Picasso.” Glimmer replies confidently.

“That’s not-“ Adora sighs, “he broke art rules. Name someone who broke a real rule-“

“Rosa Parks.”

Adora paused for a second before replying “Name anoth-“

“Susan B. Anthony.”

“Goddamnit.”

“I’m serious, Adora. Everyone thinks we’re these robots. They think all we care about is taking a million APs and getting into Yale and editing Law Review at Georgetown and clerking for a Federal Judge between Junior and Senior Year before eventually being the youngest justice ever nominated to the Supreme Court of the United States!” She monologued, before awkwardly adding, “In my case. You get my point. No one knows we can be fun too.”

“We do. We know.” Adora says as a last ditch effort to stop her.

“They need to know.” She said with all the intensity she can muster.

“Who’s ‘they’?”

“We’re not one-dimensional. We’re smart and fun. We have to do this.”

“This is crazy. We graduate tomorrow. What if we get in trouble?”

“You know we’re too smart for that.” She said confidently. “Plus Huntara wanted you to come.” She said suggestively “She’s gonna be there and you’re finally gonna make a move.”

“What? That- She- no.” Adora stutters out, flustered.

Glimmer sits down next to Adora, wrapping an arm around her, “You’ve been out for two years and you’ve never kissed a girl. I want you to experience this! And what will I be doing during that time? I’m going to experience a seminal fun anecdote, and we’re gonna change our stories. Forever.”

“We were gonna watch that Ken Burns thing...” Adora says softly, close to caving.

Glimmer knows she had her, she jumps up and announces, “The Dust Bowl can wait, bitch! What took them four years, we’re gonna do in one night.”

In her fit of excitement picks up the cake and ditched it over the side of the cliff. Adora covers her mouth with her hand as she cringes.

(End Chapter 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my chapter! Let me know what you thought in the comments!


	6. Special Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlena grabs his arm and gives him a meaningful look. “But you know what, we get it. We understand. We do. Because what you girls have is very special.”
> 
> “It really is. They say you never forget your first...” Glimmer replies suggestively.
> 
> “Friend.” Adora finishes awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, but here’s chapter 6!

Later that night the girls burst into Adora’s room. The space heavily decorated with books, protest signs, and pictures of horses, Gloria Steinem, Jane Goodall, and her other heroes. Despite her accumulation of personal belongings, her room is meticulously clean.

Glimmer crosses the room and opens the draw labeled ‘Glimmer’ in sparkly writing and began fishing through the stash of clothes inside. She grabs out a red baret, with a dark-blue jumpsuit and large black belt.

At the same time Adora goes searching through her closet, pulling out an identical jumpsuit, beret, and belt, which she secured around her waist, and a pair of black-ankle length doc-martins.

Adora and Glimmer turn to admire each other’s outfits.

“No. Not acceptable.” Glimmer says.

“Nope. This is not okay.”

“Who allowed you to be this beautiful?” They say at the same time.

“Who allowed you to take? My breath away?” Glimmer says, punctuating her sentence by waving her hands around dramatically.

“Call the paramedics, all the police, because there has been an emergency!”

“You are stunning! I have no breath-“

When they finish complimenting each other, Adora grabs out her laptop and sits it on the end of her bed, facing away from the headboard, and pulls up a video on self-defence moves.

Glimmer then stuffs a copy of their passports, fake UCLA IDs, and some money in a hidden pocket in her belt.

Adora attaches a mace keychain to her key ring, and then attempts to demonstrate how it’s used to Glimmer. “Okay, this is important. Always  
make sure the safety is on-“ Adora says, accidentally spraying the mace in front of their faces.

“The safety’s not on! Don’t touch your eyes!” Adora screams.

Adora puts some finishing touches on her outfit. She looks over and sees Glimmer writing something at her desk. “What are y- are you making a checklist for a night of partying?”

“Of course I am.” She enthuses, showing Adora the list.

“Killer outfits, safety tutorial, check check. Get address, secure safe transportation, you find Huntara, flirt for 15-20 minutes, bring her somewhere more quiet, get her to ride you like a pony, I prove I’m fun, home by 1.”

“Are you gonna hook up with anybody?”

Glimmer scoffs very loudly. “No. No way. High school boys are just horny, pimply distractions. Men don’t even come online til they’re 28 and then they don’t peak til they’re like 40. I’m holding out for an Econ TA next year.”

“If Huntara wants to go further than making out, I have no idea what to do...down there.”

“Of course you do. You’ve seen vaginas before, instead of putting it in your hand or whatever, you just put your dick in there.”

Adora turns red as she whispers “I don’t really do anything...”

“Guys talk about this stuff all the time! It’s honestly offensive that we don’t. It’s misogynistic of us!” Glimmer announces.

After a long pause Adora says “What if I don’t use my hands?” quiet and hesitant.

“You can make yourself come using only your mind? That’s like the one thing my mind can’t do!” Glimmer comments, impressed.

“No! I use...other stuff.” Adora looks towards her bookshelf. Glimmer follows her eyes.

“A book?! That’s very Freudian. But I’d worry about paper cuts.”

“No! Like, something soft. Can we please stop talking about this?” Adora puts her head in her hands.

Glimmer looks at the stuffed animals on her shelf. “The alligator?” She asks pointing to a long snouted, plushie alligator.

“No. Can we just-“

“The unicorn?”

“Stop. My grandma got me that right before she died.”

“Just tell me what-“

“The panda, okay? Whatever.”

Glimmer eyes an innocent-looking panda bear on the shelf. It’s missing an eye. “What happened to his eye?”

“That fell off way before anything happened with us.” She replies quickly.

“Does she talk dirty? Tell you how She’s endangered?”

“Stop!”

“You are such a sneaky bitch! I can’t believe I didn’t know you’ve been mounting that old fuzzy panda every night!” she slaps her on the leg from next to her on her bed. “Honestly, it’s kinda exhilarating. I thought we knew everything about each other. It’s probably healthy for a relationship to have a secret, and now we have one.”  
Adora nods a little too quickly, but Glimmer doesn’t notice. “Do I have any? I once tried to masturbate with an electric toothbrush but I just got a terrible UTI.”

“I wish that had been a secret, but  
you’ve mentioned it many, many times.”

~~~~

The girls sneak out of Adora’s room to the front garden with an overnight bag. They’re in puffy coats to hide their outfits.

“I need you to do the talking.” Adora says nervously.

“Why don’t you just tell them we’re  
going to a party?”

“They’ll ask too many questions and try to call Nick’s aunt. I’ve never lied to my parents before and you know when I lie I add too many details. Just make up a story. But don’t say we’re having a date night or anything.”

“Why? It’s funny that your parents think we’re secretly boning.”

“You’re not the one who has to deal with their creepy smiles when I tell them I’m meeting you at the library. When I am actually meeting you at the library.”

“At least they support you. I wouldn’t have expected that, given their whole...Jesus...thing. It’s nice!”

They round the corner to find Adora’s mom Marlena and dad Randor preparing dinner in the kitchen. “Heeeeeeeeey.” Randor says looking up from what he’s doing.

“Hi!” Adora replies, clearly uneasy.

“Charmaine, get to the safe room. We’re being robbed by supermodels!” Her father jokes trying to lighten the mood.

“You girls look fabulous! And smart. And also brave.”

“You guys cold? I’ll start a fire, or I’ll turn up the heat! Get those jackets off, dinner’s almost ready!”

“Try one of these. I’m calling them “diplo-meatballs.” They’re vegan.” Her mother interjects.

Glimmer steps forward to take one but Adora holds her back. “Nope. We can’t engage.” Adora whispers to Glimmer.

“Lena, Randy...we were wondering...is it okay if Amy sleeps over at my house?” 

“The night before graduation?” Marlena says surprised.

“My mom can take us to the ceremony. We just want more time together before she leaves for Africa.”

“But we made mushroom-cap-and-gowns. There are special names for all of these things.” Randor motions to the food sadly. “Chips and Sal-So Long, High School! Cheese and Sala-me, being your dad, was the greatest honor of my life. Melba Toast to your future-“

Marlena grabs his arm and gives him a meaningful look. “But you know what, we get it. We understand. We do. Because what you girls have is very special.”

“It really is. They say you never forget your first...” Glimmer replies suggestively.

“Friend.” Adora finishes awkwardly.

“Special friend.” She says as she hugs Adora from behind, putting her hands on her chest.

“Normal friend.” Adora says grabbing her hands and pulling them away from her chest.

“We’re just so grateful we’ll have the whole night. To really show each other just how much we care about each other.”

“That’s great.” Marlena says quickly.

“Every inch of each other.”

“We’ll probably just do a Korean face mask.” Adora interrupts quickly.

“I don’t need to know all the words.”

(End Chapter 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m decided I am going to make the sex scenes explicit!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	7. Bow to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We still don’t know where we’re going! We’d need a Lyft driver who knows where Nick’s aunt lives.”
> 
> Glimmer frowns and chews her lip, staring down at her phone. Then all of a sudden her eyes light up and her face breaks out in a grin. “We might have one of those.” She dials a number.
> 
> “Who are you calling?”
> 
> “Don’t worry about it ‘dora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Chinese (and the English translation of what it’s supposed to say), I don’t speak a word of Chinese, I apologise in advance.  
> That being said, Hope you enjoy!

Glimmer and Adora run outside, zip off their jackets and stuff them quickly into their overnight bag, which they then toss into the bushes in her front garden.  
They sprint a good distance down the street until they are sure they won’t be spotted by Adora’s parents.

Glimmer scrolls through her contacts, calling multiple of them, looking for someone who can drive them to the party while Adora pulls up her instagram.

Her entire feed is filled with videos and pictures of the party. There are videos of people chicken fighting in the pool, one guy jumping off the trampoline and belly flopping into the water, two guys run around with lampshades on their head bashing into each other, tanner eating a ghost pepper, and then screaming. “Oh my god he ate a ghost pepper! He needs milk! Someone get him milk!” Adora angrily scolds her screen. She turns to Glimmer “Dude a lot of people are already there.”

Glimmer hangs up and frowns, “Fuck, no one’s answering. Somebody give us the address!”

“We’ve never hung out with any of these people outside of academic activities. They probably think we’re calling about school stuff.” Adora suggests.

“You’re right. Let’s just call a Lyft.”

“We still don’t know where we’re going! We’d need a Lyft driver who knows where Nick’s aunt lives.”

Glimmer frowns and chews her lip, staring down at her phone. Then all of a sudden her eyes light up and her face breaks out in a grin. “We might have one of those.” She dials a number.

“Who are you calling?”

“Don’t worry about it ‘dora.”

After about ten minutes, a 70s muscle car pulls up, and rolls the window down, revealing Bow at the wheel, who seems absolutely thrilled to see them. “All aboard the SS Lit!” He announces before hesitantly adding “...as Fuck!”

“Jesus Christ.” Glimmer cringes, realising she can’t recall a single time he’s sworn, and completely understanding why, when she sees how uncomfortable it makes him.

“I am so glad you called! Sorry it took me so long, traffic was nuts-“ He half falls out of the car, opening the doors for them.

Adora turns to Glimmer, glaring. “What?”

“This car is like Guy Fieri’s wet dream.” She whisper shouts back at her.

“It’s a means to an end, ‘dora...” she replies as Adora climbs in, closing the door behind her.  
Bow attempts to suavely open the door in the passenger seat, in the front of the car, only succeeding in making himself look ridiculous. “May I offer you the front, Mademoi-“

Glimmer interrupts him with an eye roll climbing in next to Adora.

“Or the back, the back’s even better. Great air flow back there.” He says as he jumps in the drivers seat, turning back to the girls, “Time for some nights we’ll never remember with some friends we’ll never forget!”

“You know where the party is, right?” Glimmer nervously asks.

“Absolutely. We are headed to the biggest, coolest grad night party. It’s over on the west side.” He turns on the car radio, and the audio book ‘Lean in’ by Sheryl Sandberg blasts through the speakers. “Oh, this is embarrassing. You caught me. I have this thing where I like to hear the words of powerful women before I party to remind myself of the respect and awe you ladies deserve.”

The girls just stare at him, faces expressionless. “Let’s put something peppier on, get this party started!”

~~~~~

Music blasts from the speakers, car flying down the highway with squealing tires, as Bows phone starts ringing. He looks down at his phone to see GiGi as the caller ID. He hits ignore and looks back at the road. “Sorry about that.”

“Just get it. Isn’t she your girlfriend or something?”

“What?! No! No way. No girlfriend for me. I can’t pick favorite! Too many ladies wanna lock this down. And they don’t have the code! 2831. That’s my pin number, actually. So it is a code-“ GiGi calls again, stopping the music and saving Bow from himself. “Sorry, I’ll just-“ he starts as he picks up the phone and answers, “What’s up, Gigi?”

“Bow where the fuck did you go? I left my tin of special things in your car and I need it!”

“Okay! We’re coming! Jeez.” He hangs up and floors it. Something under the seat catches Glimmers eye. She picks it up seeing it’s a mint tin. “Do I want to know what a tin of ‘special things’ is?” She opens it, curious, and sees it’s filled with white powder, slamming the tin closed. “Okay. Okay this is drugs. This is a tin full of drugs.” She whispers, panicked.

Adora turns to her and shouts, “What?!”

Bow jumps at the loud sudden noise, “What?!”

Adora awkwardly laughs, much too loud, “Hey Bow! We’re actually just gonna hop out up here.”

“What? Why?”

“She’s kidding.”

“No I’m not. Our friend just texted us that she...hit a possum with her car. But the possum didn’t die, its adrenaline and rage just made it stronger and it’s chasing her and she’s hiding and she needs help-“ she rambles, trying her best to make up an excuse.

“Oh my God. What kind of possum?” Bow starts to pull over.

“Do not get off. Keep driving.”

“Is she gonna be okay? Do we wanna call her and make sure the possum-“

“Enough about the possum!” She pauses before asking, “Bow, you took Spanish, right?”

“Si si, mi bonita mujer.”

Glimmer turns to Adora and without missing a beat says, “huì hǎo dexiāng xìn wǒ。(It’s gonna be fine. Trust me.)”  
Bow pulls up to a stop.

“bié guāng gù wǒrú guǒ jí jí bǎ tā ná qù sǐ le ， wǒ men de yìn shuā pǐn zài guàn zi shàng ne？jiān guǎn liàn！xíng shì guò shī shā rén zuì (Don’t patronize me. What if Gigi takes it and dies and our prints are on the tin? Chain of custody! Criminally negligent homicide!)”

Glimmer opens the tin, “wǒ men de yìn jì bú zài fěn shàngwǒ men kě yǐ bǎ tā dào chū chuāng wài (Our prints aren’t on the powder. We could pour it out the window-)”

The car jerks to a full stop, jolting the girls, sending the powder flying in their faces. They both freeze horrified.  
Bow jumps out the car, “And we are here!...” He trails off as he sees the mess. “Oh, shit.”

“What do we do what do we do what-“ Adora panics.

“Don’t move. Don’t inhale.”

“We’re going to jail. There are drugs in my orifaces-“

“What? No no no- that’s not drugs.” Bow laughs, “That’s Gigi’s vitamins.”

“Her what?” 

“You know, Vitamin D, B-12...Gigi crushes them up and snorts them. She says they work better that way.” He lets the girls out and tries to dust Glimmer off. “We’ll get you cleaned up on board!”

She slaps his hand away, “What do you mean ‘on board?’”

Bow leads the girls to a dock with a ramp, lined with a red carpet, leading to a doorman, ‘Party Yacht Bash’ written on a sign above it.  
The party is raging, music is blaring from the speakers and lights are dancing along the interior.

“You said you wanted to go to the best party, so I brought you to the best party...which is my party! Prepare to get bashed!” He shouts pointing to the sign. He pauses and continues, “Not in like a violent way. Completely consensual bashing. ‘Prepare to Get Consensually Bashed.’ I’ll have them change that. What do you think?”

“Are you serious?! This is your party?!”

“You don’t know wanna go to Sea Hawks’s lame house party. A boat is international waters. We set our own rules. Just come check it out. It’s sick. The caterers said it’s the best party they’ve ever been to...and they worked Sasha Obama’s Sweet 16.” Bow says, desperately trying to get the girls to stay.

Glimmer turns to Adora who shrugs. “We still don’t know where the other party is. We might as well. I wanna meet someone who met Sasha.” She whispers to Glimmer.

“Fine. Respect for Sasha.” She turns around and throws her hands up in the air.

Bows eyes sparkle, “Yeah?!” His voice shakes with excitement as he tries to stay calm. “Let’s Go!”

(End Chapter 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I made any mistakes


	8. Adora, Glimmer, and Hordak in a Car listening to porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m very stressed about this!”
> 
> “Okay! I know you are.” She tries to calm her down, “If only there was, like, a video of people hooking up and having sex we could watch...”
> 
> “I’m sorry, are you talking about porn?”
> 
> “All I’m saying-“
> 
> “No.”
> 
> “Are you insane? Principal Hordak is four feet away from us.”
> 
> “I have headphones!” She puts one of the buds in the either ear; closest to the phone.
> 
> “Fine. But once we get a sense of the mechanics I’m shutting it off.”
> 
> “Of course. This is for educational purposes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Bow giddy with excitement, leads the girls up the ramp to the boat. “You ready? You getting excited?” The girls silently watch as Bow dances his way into a completely empty boat, music echoing through the empty space, piles of food completely untouched. “Welcome to the club!”

“Ooh, no.”

“We’re on a boat right now! What’s up with that?” Bow says grinning, practically jumping for joy at the girls presence.

“There’s not a soul here, ‘Dora.” Glimmer whisper-shouts at her. They wander further into the boat where Glimmer sees a table covered with large gift bags with ‘Best Friends Forever’ scrawled across the outside. “This is insane. He made gift bags?” She leans over to see into one of the bags. “There’s an iPad in here!” She says, almost horrified.

Bow walks up behind her, “Pre-loaded with photos of our best high school memories!” At her silence her continues, “Champagne?”  
He takes them on a tour around the boat, “There’s also a masseuse in the back,” he points to the back of the boat where a few curtained off areas are. “and a photo booth,” He points to the left side of the boat where a large fancy wooden photo booth sat by its lonesome. “gambling over there...” He point to his left where an assortment of gambling tables with attendants monitoring the completely absent tables.

From behind them they hear a large roar. The girls turn towards the noise and are grabbed into a hug by Gigi. She squeezes them, the girls feel like they can’t breathe from the sheer force. “I’m so happy you guys are here!” She says enthusiastically. “ I knew you guys partied! I told Bow, those guys seem quiet but they’re probably spending every weekend at like, a sex dungeon.” She says nodding like she was agreeing with something, before leaning forward and jokingly bites Adora’s arm. Adora goes stiff as a board, extremely uncomfortable. Gigi leans back gasping dramatically, “Oooh try one of these strawberries!” She grabs two strawberries from a plate and shoves them in their mouths before they can argue.

“This is pretty good-“ Adora starts.

“Wait!” She grabs a fist full of Adora’s hair and sniffs it deeply before licking and sucking on it. “You taste like my vitamins! I love you.” She grabs both of her hands dragging her towards the stairs leading to the roof, “You’re coming with me. Dance party upstairs!” She turns to Glimmer giving her a look and mouthing _‘help me’_.

Bow turns to her, “Wanna put our names on the list for the masseuse? Or a VR experience? Look what I found!” He puts a customised hat with _‘Glimmer’_ airbrushed onto it on her head. “You look amazing.”

A waiter walks towards them, desperate to do something. “ Buffalo chicken spring roll?”  
Bow takes one, “This is like the pre-game. VIPs only. But people will come. I got all this food, I have free alcohol, drugs... I don’t even do drugs, but other people will.” He said happily.  
Another waiter with a plate sidles up to them, “Portabella slider?” Bow grabs two, scarring them down.

Glimmer looks at him gobsmacked, “Dude, this doesn’t work. You can’t...buy people’s affection!”

Bow scoffs, “I’m pretty sure you can. I’ve seen it a lot. My parents did. Their parents did-“

“Just-- stop trying so hard. It’s embarrassing.” She sighs. “People can sense it, and it turns them off.”

“But you try hard. You try hard at everything. That’s what I like about you.” He says the last part a little quieter, a light blush scrawling his face. Glimmers mouth falls open a little, a matching blush across her cheeks. _He’s actually kind of cute... No, No, I don’t like him._ After a few seconds of silence Bow continues, “I just meant- I’m gonna- go- this way.”

Glimmer turns to leave the room, suddenly very hot, to find a waiter directly behind her, “ Lamb meatb-“

“Oh my God you guys are EVERYWHERE.” She takes a meatball and hurries away.

  
~~~~

  
Adora stands on the top deck, still, as Gigi dances near her under a sting of fairy-lights, a joint hanging from her lips. She dances up to Adora, “You want?”

“No thank you. Not a drug person.”

“Not even pot? I feel like it’ll help you relax.”

“It doesn’t work for me. I ate a legal pot brownie when Model UN went to Amsterdam but as soon as I got high I just cried about the fact that one day my mom will die.”

“That’s crazy! I have the exact same thing!”

“Really?” Adora says turns to her suddenly interested.

“Yes! I lost my virginity in what I thought was a park, but it turned out to be a graveyard and now the ghost spirits live inside my eggs, waiting to be reborn.”

“That’s...not at all the same thing.” She whispers to herself.

“I always felt like we were similar.” She boops Adora on the nose, “I’m really gonna miss you.”

Behind them a waiter climbs up to the deck and sees them, “Hey! You can’t smoke up here.”

“What’d you just say to her?!”

“I said it to you. You can’t smoke.”

“Don’t speak to her that way!”

“Is- is- the ‘her’ me? Cause I’m fine-“

Gigi points at Adora, “This is my best friend in the fucking world-“

“Whoa, that’s not- she’s not-“

“And we’ll fucking fight you to the death if we have to!” She grabs a nearby vodka bottle, smashing the bottom against the side of the boat.

Adora jumps away. “Oh my God!”

“Okay. I’m calling security.”

Glimmer climbs up to the upper deck after the waiter leaves, “ Adora, we need to get the fuck out of here-“

Gigi grabs their hands as fireworks explode over the ship, “There’s only one thing we can do now. Jump!”

“No, no thank you.” Adora says trying to wriggle her hand loose.

“What?!” Glimmer shouts, yanking her arm. They both struggle but Gigi has a death grip on both of them and drags them to the railing.

Bow appears at the entrance to the deck, “What are you guys doing?”

“A swan dive into the future!” Gigi says wistfully. The girls are desperately trying to escape.

“Seriously, Gigi, I’m not jumping-“ Glimmer starts.

Gigi interrupts, “One-“

Adora panics, “G- Glimmer?”

“Two-“ Glimmer gasps, “The grip escape move!” They both use the self-defense move they learned earlier to rip their arms free as Gigi dives off the side. The girls collapse to the ground. Bow runs to the side of the boat, “Gigi! Are you okay?!” He shouts down to her.

“I changed my mind! I wanna be back on the boat!”

“She’s okay!” Glimmer sighs in relief before turning to Adora and whispering, “Bail! Bail!” They scramble to their feet and leg it out of the boat. They sprint down the dock and across the street to the parking lot, full of adrenaline. They both come to a stop in the parking lot, and burst out with laughter. “She’s nuts!” 

“I think she would have killed for us. Like I say I’d kill someone for you but she really would kill someone for you.”

“Oh, my God, I’m so sweaty. We have to change or wash off or something before we get to Sean’s.”

Adora turns to her, face falling, “You still want to go to Sean’s?”

“You don’t?”

“We went to a party! We did it. Let’s go home.”

Glimmers voice drops an octave, “Adora.” 

“No. No- Don’t do your lecture voice-“

“That was _not_ a party.”

“It _was_ a party.”

“That was a _detour_. It was Bow’s lame attempt to buy friends. We’re A+ people. We need to go to an A+ party. Like this...” She pulls up her phone with video of the previous party, somehow even rowdier than before. The video gets interrupted by a text from DT, with a location pin attached. 

_DT:_

_YASSSS! Address is 3831 Westchester Place_

“Oh my God DT responded. We have the address! I’m calling a Lyft.” She pulls up the app before hesitating, “Honestly, you should call it, because my score is...very low. I’m too abrasive with the drivers...”

“Glimmer, I’m gonna go home. But if you wanna to go to Sean’s, go, just come over after-“

“Malala.” Adora pauses, “Whoa. Seriously?”

“I’m calling Malala.”

“You’re sure? You only get one Malala a year.”

“I’m calling it. I need your full support, no questions asked. You are coming with me.”

Adora exhales long and slow, “Okay.” She hold her hands up like she was surrendering, “Malala.”

~~~~~~

They climb into the back of the Lyft. The entire back seat is covered in strings of fairy-lights.  
“Hector?”Adora confirms with their driver. 

“Yep, are you Ad-“ He pauses as he turns to them. _Principle Hordak?!_

“Why- Motherfuck-“ He turns and starts driving. The two of them sit quietly in the backseat. “You know, this is a great way to supplement the old income. Teacher’s salaries and all...” He says, attempting to break the tension and failing miserably.

Glimmer responds quickly “It’s so terrible.”

“They’re a disgrace.” Adora joins.

“And I’m working on a book and I can think about it while I’m driving so it’s like getting paid to write-“ He honks the cats horn and yells at the window, “You incompetent son of a bitch! Choose a lane!” The girls grip each other’s hands, terrified, as the principal goes back to talking as if nothing had happened, “Apologies. That guy was insane. This town, is full of angry people.” He sends an awkward attempt at a smile into the mirror. “Do you want to listen to music?” They both automatically agree, and he switches the radio on playing at full blast.

The girls sink lower in their seats for a hint of privacy. Adora looks her watch, “We’re gonna get to Sean’s so late.”

“Everyone shows up to parties late.” She rolls her eyes, “It’s cooler to be late. We’ll get there right at the crest and before you know it you’ll be neck-deep in Huntara~”

“Neck-deep in what direction?!”

“You tell me.” She winks.

“I don’t know! I don’t know anything. This is like your nightmare about having to land that commercial airliner but much, much worse!”

“Is it worse? Because I had the lives of a hundred people in my hands. My crew was counting on me! I was their Sully.”

“I’m very stressed about this!”

“Okay! I know you are.” She tries to calm her down, “If only there was, like, a video of people hooking up and having sex we could watch...”

“I’m sorry, are you talking about porn?”

“All I’m saying-“

“No.”

“It’s not like anyone would know if you watched one porn one time. Think of it as a documentary. It’s just a sexy documentary. It’s a hot doc.”

“Every woman in it is like a European trafficking victim!”

“Are you judging other people’s sexual preferences? Because you fuck a panda every night...”

“Fuck a panda!” She glares, sarcastically adding, “You’re soooo funny-“

“You’re gonna sit here and judge me for dabbling in pornography. I thought you were a sex positive feminist!” Glimmer grabs out her phone.

“Are you insane? Principal Hordak is four feet away from us.”

“I have headphones!” She puts one of the buds in the either ear; closest to the phone.

“Fine. But once we get a sense of the mechanics I’m shutting it off.”

“Of course. This is for educational purposes.” She hits play on a video she pulled up. They’re both immediately drawn into the screen. On it a woman lays on her back as a another woman licks the length of her opening before sucking on her clit. What follows is a series of gasps and moans from the woman being pleasured. After a few seconds, she inserts her fingers, rocking them back and forth, the woman’s hips rise to meet her fingers. The woman on her knees then removes her fingers crawling over the over girl, revealing her fully erect penis, and stealing a kiss. She lines herself up and sinks in up to the hilt, and starts thrusting, slowly speeding up. Now they were both nearly screaming.

Adora taps Glimmer without turning from the screen, “Plug in, your phones gonna die.”

Glimmer clears her throat, “Um, Principle Hordak?”

“Please, call me Hector.”

“No thank you. Principle Hordak, do you have a phone charger?”

“Yes.” He tosses the largest dongle Glimmer has ever seen to the back seat.

She finds the cord she was looking for before looking back down at the video Adora hasn’t torn her eyes away from. The woman on top slows for a few seconds before sitting on her knees and lifting the girl underneath her’s hips to change the angle, and reach deeper, then she continues her relentless thrusting. “I didn’t know you could do that from that angle.” Adora whispered amazed.

“What did I miss?”

“Scrub back. This is important.” She rewinds to see the woman on top changing her position, pulling up her hips and thrusting.

Hordak sees them watching their phone, “Oh, did you want to listen to your own music? I can just plug that in here...”

The girls only realise what is happening too late, as he’s reaching for the button.

“Don’t do th-“ Glimmer yells, as Adora yells “No!”

The loud wet slapping sound of a woman being ravished fills the speakers along with two voices almost screaming in pleasure.

The girls scream, as Glimmer accidentally drops the phone and they both scramble to unplug it. Finally the cord comes loose.

Hordak playing dumb asks, “Shall we listen to the radio instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this Fic, check out my other one ‘CentreFold’
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	9. The Strawberries were a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Adora! Use your brain!”
> 
> “I don’t need to use my brain,” She sighs, stretching a leg up so it’s parallel to her body, feeling her crotch area, “I just need to be smooth and flexible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter, Dysphoria, kinda?
> 
> Enjoy!

They reach the outside of George’s house and rush to the entrance, desperate to rid themselves from the situation.

“I cannot. Believe. That happened. I’m gonna die. I might die.”

“Oh my God. Oh my god. Oh my God. I can’t believe you made me do that. You’re the devil.”

They venture up to the front of the gigantic house, the girls knock.  
Most of the lights have been switched off and it appears very quiet. “You’re sure this is the address?”

“Yeah. Maybe the pool’s in the back?”

“It doesn’t sound like a party. What if this is a trap? What if a predator stole DT’s phone and sent that text to all the girls in their contacts hoping someone would just show up?”

Adora’s spiraling is interrupted by a student open the door dressed as a butler. “Come in.” He says.

Glimmer and Adora share a look, but venture inside. When they enter they are face-to-face with a gigantic staircase, down the centre of the room.  
At the top of the staircase two freshman stagehands hold giant feather-fans, that they pull back to reveal DT, perched in a silky pink, clamshell, dressed in a black gown, pearls around their neck and on their ears.  
DT lounges back, puts their hand to their face and wails.

“What the fuck...” Glimmer whispers, to no one in particular.

“He’s dead! He’s DEAD!” DT cries out.

“Who’s dead?!” Adora panics.

“My husband’s been killed!” DT says, attempting to descend the staircase but stumbling as one of the freshman stands on the train of their dress.

George storms to the entrance. Dee, you don’t have to do your entrance every time someone arrives!” He turns to the girls, “What are you guys doing here?”

“What is going on?” Glimmer asked exasperated.

“It’s a murder mystery party. I’ve been prepping for months.” He says matter-of-factly.

Glimmer looks around, and a realisation hits her, “Wait, this is your house?” Seething she turns to the thespian, “DT! I was _very_ clear in my text! We’re looking for Sean’s party-“

“There’s been a killing in Times Square! Robert was an esteemed Broadway director and the love my life and he’s been killed like a dog in the street!”

“That sounds very tragic, but there’s been a mistake. We’re trying to get to Seahawk’s party. We can’t find the address. Do you know where it is?”

“I don’t know a SeaHawk! I only know sorrow and grief.”

George scoffs at DT as they make their way to the bottom of the stairs before crossing in their path, “You’re at a ten and I need you at a two!” He seethes.

Dt glares, then turns and floats away, “I have a wake to plan!”

George turns to Glimmer and Adora, “If you’re here you may as well take some of the extra characters.” He sighs, pulling them over to a table where an assistant hands them each a character packet and name tag.

“No, we don’t need characters, we’re not staying-“

George skims the information on one of the packets before handing it to Adora, “Cute farmer who’s new to the city.” He hands the other one to Glimmer, “And hideous, barren orthodontist,”

“What?! Why am I barren?”

“Am I here to farm? Or have I given up that life?”

Glimmer looks down at the packet, “This just says orthodontist.”

George rolls his eyes, “Your backstories are in those packets.”

“Seriously, we have to go. We’re trying to find SeaHawk’s party.”

“Is that the party where someone ate a ghost pepper?”

“Yes!” Glimmer says perking up.

“Somebody here came from that party  I think. Maybe the Mayor?” George, sick of the conversation shoos them towards the rest of the party. “Go. Immerse yourselves. Review your histories in the parlour.”

Glimmer grabs Adora and drags her towards the parlour.  
As they enter the room they see a dozen drama kids decked out in full attire to fit the occasion.  
Adora opens her packet, while Glimmer scans the room for anyone who looks like they could have been at Sean’s. “ Oh my God. I came to the city to hide my pregnancy from my very religious parents!” She looks up, watching the other participants, “I wonder who the father is.”  
In the centre of the room they spot a person lying on the floor, playing dead, as a girls leans over them, openly weeping. “She’s really good.”

The girl looks up and turns to them. _Is_ _that Gigi?!_ “Oh my god you guys are here!” She jumps up, her mood significantly brighter.

“What the fuck?!” They say together.

“How did you get here?” Gigi says happily.

“And how are you dry?” Adora says, thoroughly confused.

“How are you dry?”

“What- how did you get here?”

George walks towards the body, analysing. “Aaron, I can see you breathing.” He points for Gigi to return to her post, crying over him.

“mmm...dig deeper.” She immediately bursts back into tears, dropping to her knees, leaning over the boys body.

The girls walk away quickly, confused. They push open a doorat the other end of the parlour revealing George’s parents and Younger sister doing a puzzle in the kitchen. His Mother looks up, “Oh, is it over?”

George storms up to the door “Mom, do not talk to the actors! The house is mine til 11pm!” His sister glares at him, “I swear to _fucking_ God Frosta...”

They hurry away from the kitchen finding themselves face-to-face with Gigi, once again. “Oh my God.” Adora says jumping back a little.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Gigi!”

“Guys, the re-election’s coming up and I need to know if I have to buy your votes.”

“Re-election-“

“Wait, you’re the mayor? You know where Sean’s party is?” Glimmer interrupts.

“Of course I do. I know where all the parties are.”

“Where is it?!”

“Come to my office.”

She drags them to a nook behind a curtain, away from the rest of the party. She lights herself using a flashlight. “You can’t tell anyone, okay?” She lowers her voices an octave.

“We won’t.” The blonde quickly replies.

“Not even each other.”

“...Okay.” The shorter girl says.

“SeaHawk’s party is...” she pauses for dramatic effect, dragging out the reveal, “At his aunt’s house.”

“We _know_ it’s at his- Oh my God. Adora, we have to go.”

“By the way, I’m very impressed at how well you’re holding it together.”

“What do you mean?” The blonde worries.

“I thought the strawberries would’ve hit by now.”

“Why would strawberries hit us?”

“Because they were dipped in such an unbelievably potent drug. It’s like Ayahuasca, but Asian. Asiahuasca.” Gigi laughs, before her face dropping a little, “I told you guys that, right?”

Glimmer turns to Adora, who is already on the verge of tears, “My mom’s already 52.” She chokes out.

“No.” The pink-haired girl says in disbelief.

“She’s closer to being 100 than she  is to being born.” She cries.

“No no no no.” She turns and grabs the blonde dragging her up the stairs to George’s little sister’s bedroom. The room is pink and frilly, filled with dolls, and toys, and shelves with pink books.

“My mom had a scarf the colour...”

“Listen to me.”

“Once I threw up and my mom caught it in her hands cause she loves me.”

“We’re gonna be fine. We are healthy, nubile young women and we just need to stay calm and we’re gonna be fiiiiiiiii-“ She trails off as they both lose consciousness.

A little later, Glimmer stirs from her sleep. She opens her eyes to find herself laying flat on the floor, staring up at a gigantic room. She sits up, raising her arm to see her hand is made of plastic. “What? What the fuck? What the fuck? What is happening...”

She looks over to see that, Adora has been replaced with a bleach-blonde-haired, sexy farmer girl. She screams at the sight. Adora turns to see, in place of her best friend, a long-haired brunette, in a sexy nurse outfit, and joins Glimmer in her distress.

“Why do you look like that?!”

“Glim, you’re a fucking _doll_.”

“No, _you’re_ a fucking doll!”

The Adora doll looks down at her hands to find a corn cob attached to it. “What? What is this?!” She pulls it off, and it flies across the room. “ _Owwww_! _Fuck_ that hurt!” she tries to stand but flops over, “ I can’t hold my top up! My boobs are too heavy! I have no core!”

Glimmer follows suit in an attempt to stand, but fails, “Our legs don’t bend! They’re twice as long as our torsos! These proportions are insane! Where’s my chub?!”

The Glimmer doll, awkwardly stumbles towards a vanity set, with large draws and a big mirror atop it.

“Wait where are you going?!”

“I have to see for myself!”

The blond waddles behind her, “Wait for me!”

Glimmer scales the side of the drawers, she pulls herself up, landing in the splits. “Okay well I’ve never done splits my life! Legs aren’t supposed to bend like this!”

Adora makes it to the top, when she slips and falls, “ _Ahhhh_!”

“ _Adora_!”

The brunette races to the edge to see the other woman hanging on the edge of the highest drawer. “Help! Help Glim!”

“Don’t look down ‘Dora! No!” She reaches her arm down to her.

“I can’t reach!”

Glimmer sees a hole on her hand from where the corn used to be, and drops her leg down the side, “ You have to put my heel in your hole.”

“What? What?!”

“ _Put my heel in your hole_!”

“What hole?!”

“ _Your corn hole_!” Adora shoves the hole on her hand to the heel of her stiletto, and yelps in pain as the other girl swings her leg around, dropping her on the top of the drawer. The both climb to their feet and look into the mirror.

“Oh my _God_.”

“What the fuck am I wearing?!” Both of the girls rip off their clothes. “ _Where’s my vag_?”

“ _Glim, I don’t have a dick_.”

“How do I pee? How do I shit?!”

“I don’t even have nipples! These are just mounds! My whole body’s like a fucking dolphin!” She turns around in the mirror a few times admiring her new form, “Just perfect, round, huge mounds. Glim, look at my body. I’m beautiful.”

“‘Dora, no. Don’t get sucked in. This is our nightmare-“

“I know this is unrealistic and bad for women but... is it bad? Because I feel pretty good.” Adora turns to get a look at her assets, “I mean this ass won’t quit.”

“ _Adora_! Use your brain!”

“I don’t need to use my brain,” She sighs, stretching a leg up so it’s parallel to her body, feeling her crotch area, “I just need to be smooth and flexible.” She puts her leg back down and sashays back and forth along the mirror, “Look at you, you bad bitch. My my my. Mmmmm.”

“Oh my God we have to _wake up_!” She smashes her head against the mirror, shattering the glass.

The other woman flips her hair, and turns to her, “I actually think I might, like, stay here for a while?”

The brunette scurries over to her, “ _No_! I won’t let you do this. We have to get this drug out of our systems-“ she tries to shove her hand into the blond’s mouth.

She smacks her hands away, “Stop it!” The both start slapping each other as Glimmer continues to shove her hand into her friend mouth.

“You need to throw up!”

“Let! Me! Have! This! Body!”

As they are fighting they lose track of where they are and tumble over the side of the dresser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m considering writing a sequel to this if anyone would be interested in it.
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	10. “Glimmer loves SeaHawk” is a line I never thought I’d write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re okay. We’re okay! And we did it. We went to two parties, we accidentally did drugs- we can say we went out. Let’s go home.”
> 
> Glimmer sits up, “What? No. We have to stick to the plan. The plan is to go to Sean’s.”
> 
> “Dude, nothing has gone according to plan tonight.”
> 
> “Which is why we have to stick to the plan. We’ll call another Lyft-“
> 
> “Why are you being so pushy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

DT, George, and the rest of the participants are sitting at the dining room table for dinner. “Now that our amuse bouche of bacon-wrapped dates is over, why don’t we play a rousing round of ‘J’acusse!’“

The partygoers are all stopped in their tracks by a loud crash, and see a still very high Glimmer and Adora walking past, not bending their arms or legs. The group stares as they venture outside.

Glimmer stops, and turns to the table, “Fuck you George.” Before continuing on her course, and laying down on the lawn.

The girls start coming down. Adora reaches up under her bra, then sliding a hand down her pants, “We’re okay. We’re okay! And we did it. We went to two parties, we accidentally did drugs- we can say we went out. Let’s go home.”

Glimmer sits up, “What? No. We have to stick to the plan. The plan is to go to Sean’s.”

“Dude, nothing has gone according to plan tonight.”

“Which is why we have to _stick_ to the plan. We’ll call another Lyft-“

“Why are you being so pushy?”

“Honestly, pushy is a compliment. You know who else is pushy? Diane Sawyer. My girl Joan of Arc. Queen Noor of Jordan-“

“I know where Queen Noor is from!”

“Once we get to Sean’s, all of this will be worth it-“

“Forget about Sean’s! No one will even tell us where it is. Why are you so obsessed with his party?”

“Because she loves him.” A voice says from above them.

They both jump, turning to see Gigi standing on the second floor balcony, looking at them.

“Oh my God, Gigi, _stop doing that_.”

“What did you say?”

“Glimmer loves SeaHawk.”

She scoffs and he face goes bright red as she stammers to deny it. “Can you please stop repeating that sentence? Because it’s not true.”

“Glim hates Sean.”

“Thank you.”

“She projects disgust to cover up a deep desire. How many times a day does she bring him up?”

“She brings him up to complain-“

“That’s still talking about him. Look, the auras are very clear. I don’t write them. I just read them.”

“No. No. Nope. You just drugged us and tried to throw us off a boat, so nothing you say is of any value to us.” Gigi sticks her middle finger up at her. “Okay, you can stop flipping me off, because _you_ should flip off. So...shut the fuck up.”

DT bursts out onto the balcony, “Madame Mayor! What are you doing out here?George locked himself in the closet.”

They spins on their toes and floats back inside with Gigi as Adora turns to Glimmer, who’s very flustered. The realisation hits her, “Dude.”

“No.”

“Dude...?”

Glimmer turns to her, “No! I don’t like him. Yes, maybe he’s classically, traditionally handsome, and weirdly charming, so maybe my innate biology registers him as an ideal mate. And yes, maybe I occasionally fantasize about him sweeping me off my feet. And some weaker people might call that a tiny crush but I can fight against it, I can ignore it because we all have weird interests and all that matters is that we shove them down and never think of them again.”

She puts a hand on her friends arm, trying to get her to look her in the eyes, “Oh, Glim, you don’t have to shut anything down.”

“Yes I do. Because I can’t like him. Maybe my body likes him but my mind knows that’s stupid, because he’s a jock who only cares about being cool and having fun and he doesn’t even look at girls unless they look like Triple A and he doesn’t even want people like me at his parties because I’m a butterpersonality.”

Adora slaps her, “How dare you say that about my best friend.”

“ _What_ the _fuck_ -“

“If you ever say anything like that about yourself again I will fucking lay you out. You are the smartest, strongest, coolest, most stunningly gorgeous creature this high school and this earth has ever seen and Sean would be lucky to be a footnote in your story. And we are going to his party.”

“Are you serious?” The pink-haired woman asks, filled with hope.

“I’m dead serious. If he’s what you want, that’s what you deserve.” She gives her a soft smile.

They both jump to her feet, “How? How are we gonna find out where the party is?”

“By doing what we do best. Motherfucking homework.”  
  
  


~~~~~~~~

The girls stroll into the UCLA library like they own the place, slamming their bags down on their usual table.

Glimmer goes through a list of real estate purchases made by people with the last name ‘ _Howland’_.

Adora pulls out a huge map of the area take down notes.

The pink-haired girl examines a book of the cities records.

Then they open Instagram, to see a new video uploaded, of Theo preparing to karate chop a large stack of pizza boxes.

“Wait, look.” She zooms in on the boxes. “That’s at least 15 pizza boxes. How many orders that big could Salineas’ have filled tonight?”

“Genius...” she says eyes sparkling.

~~~~~~

The girls duck down out of sight, in the backseat, as the pizza delivery person gets into the drivers side of the car. The individual is a middle-aged woman, with very distinctive scars across her face. “Two half-cheese, half-sausage pizzas are just one cheese and one sausage pizza you fucking morons-“ she grumbles to herself.

The two girls rise from the backseat, Both of them with their hair tied in front of their faces like make-shift masks, Glimmers hair being slightly too short of do more than cover the top half of her face. “ _Everybody stay calm_!” The pink haired girl shouts.

“ _Don’t move_!” Adora continues, as the worker screams bloody murder.

“ _What the fuck?!_ What the fuck?! What the fuck is this?!”

“ _We ask the questions_!”

“Oh my God oh my God is this some kind of Manson family bullshit?”

“No! No! Everything is gonna be just fine, you’re just gonna give us the address where you delivered pizza earlier tonight!” Adora reassures her.

“I’m sorry, are you out of your fucking minds? How old are you?”

“Does not matter!” Glimmer says in the deepest voice she can muster.

“Do you really think that pathetic attempt would fool me? So you’re basically children and you willingly got into a strange person’s car. Do you even have a weapon?”

The girls exchange a glance. “...Yes?” Glimmer asks as if it were a question.

“If we claim to have a weapon this might be a felony.”

“Fuck.”

“So you’re wearing your hair as a mask and you tried to rob someone without a weapon?” She reaches forward pulling a gun from the glove compartment. “Because I do have a weapon!”

They scream and duck out of the way. “Why do you have a gun?!”

“To protect myself from bad people! Something you should be thinking about! Did sexual assault play into your planning at all?”

“Not really.” Glimmer admits coyly.

“I could’ve just and driven off, locked the doors! I could’ve made you my play things!”

Adora holds up her phone with a video loaded up of the party. “Just please give us the address where you delivered this huge order earlier tonight.”

“Fine. But only because I’m afraid if I don’t some dog walker will find your bodies tomorrow morning.” She opens her phone finding the address and holding it up so Glimmer can type it into her phone. “Don’t let me see your passcode.” She rolls her eyes.

“Thank you.” She pauses then continues, “Since we’re already in the car, could you maybe...drive us there?”

“Of course.” The girls grin and start putting their seat belts on. “ _I was being sarcastic!_ Get the fuck out of my car!”

The car zooms away as they celebrate, “You were incredible! So scary!”

“If you wanted to be a criminal you would be the best fucking criminal in Los Angeles. Now let’s call a chariot to...” Her face falls. She feels her pockets. “ _Fuck._ I left my phone in the car! Why did I have to use a visual aid!” She turns to the direction of the car and calls out, “ _Wait_!”

“We’ll get it tomorrow. I can call-“ Her eyes go wide, “Oh my God. Oh my God I’m at 2%. How is my battery so low?!”

“ _The porn_. We streamed a _lot_ of porn. Call a Lyft!”

“But then if my phone dies and the driver can’t find us we’re fucked!” Glimmer gets an idea and frantically dials someone’s number.

“What? Who are you calling?”

“Pick up pick up pick up-“ The line opens, “Hi it’s Glimmer and Adora we need help we’re stranded on Ventura and Lemon can you pick us up please we need-“ She says rapid fire into the speaker, “It died. Cross your fingers.”

“For what?”

~~~~~

The girls sit on the curb, nervously waiting.

“We could hitchhike.” Adora hesitantly suggests.

“Are you aching to be murdered?”

“I’m just throwing out suggestions.”

A Subaru squeals to a stop in front of the girls, both of them blocking their eyes from the bright headlights. As their eyes adjust, a woman steps out of the driver-side door. “You girls need a ride?” Says their teacher Miss Mara.

The girls squeal and sprint to her car, jumping into the back seat.

“Thank you so much, Miss Mara. You totally saved us.”

“Please, you two saved me from re-watching Gilmore Girls. I’ve seen it like fifty times.” She looks in the rear-view mirror, “Now what is this address I’m taking you?”

“Sean’s aunt’s house. It’s a...party, technically.“

“Wait. You want me to drive you to an unsupervised house party?” The girls freeze, “Good! I’m glad you guys are having a little fun before graduation.”

“Really?”

“Yes! I don’t want you guys to make the same mistakes I did.”

“What do you mean?”

“I spent the majority of my 20’s  overcompensating for the fact that I never had fun in high school. And then the pendulum swung way too far in the other direction. I went crazy. I had some really dark moments there in my twenties. Some really dark moments.” She shakes her head, “Like, it was _bad_. Did you know I’m banned from Jamba Juice?Not a single Jamba Juice. _Every_ Jamba Juice. That came down from _corporate_. Do you know how many Jamba Juices there are in this country? Like a _bajillion_. It’s a _national chain_. It’s a sensation.” She smiles sweetly, “I don’t want that for you. You still have a chance. I want you two to go to this party and I want you to have fun. Because tonight is your _night_!”

“ _Yes_!” The girls both shout together.

“Now what are you wearing?”

“This. This look.”

Their teacher snorts, “You know you’re matching, right?”

“Well we added an embellishment...” Adora points to Glimmers scarf.

“Lucky for you two I’m a 30-year old single woman. Which means I’ve got a lot of shit in my car. Why don’t you go through some of those bags?”

“I’m sorry, we can touch your clothes?”

“Please. Please touch my clothes. Please change your clothes.” Glimmer closes her eyes in ecstasy.

“This night...”

~~~~~~

The car stops down the street from the party. The girls step out of the car in brand new outfits. Adora wearing a long sleeved loose, dark blue dress, that comes to about mid-thigh. Glimmer, a tighter, short-sleeved top, dress-shirt, and a skirt, also mid-thigh length.

“Ummmmm...I have no breath?” Adora says to Glimmer “Hmmmmmmm... _what_?”

“I have nowhere to go with this. It’s too perfect.”

“You’re literally glowing.”

“You’ve just come out of the water, you’re a mermaid...”

“How are you so fucking shiny?”

“Can you fetch me my inhaler? Cause _I cant breathe_ -“

“My eyes! My eyes hurt so bad from your beauty!”

“Excuse me, ladies? There’s a party to go to...” Mara interrupts. The girls laugh sheepishly. “I’ll see you two inside.” The two girls look at each other and, their teacher bursts out laughing, and they join her. “I’m kidding. Can you imagine? That’d be weird, right? It’d be weird. Anyway. See y’all later!”

The girls nervously walk up to the door, the music spilling from inside, the music crescendoing as the edge closer. They grab each other’s hands reassuringly as they reach the door, “Love you.”

“Love you.”

They push the door open. The house is filled with horny, giddy, teenagers, high off of the end of the year and emotions about it being over. There are people playing drinking games, laughing, and dancing on the couches.

Glimmer peers through the crowd, spotting Sean, messing around with his friends. He turns and sees Glimmer.

Suddenly the rest of the room falls away and they’re dancing, with amazing choreography, displaying all of their feelings, the boy dips her, and just as they’re about to kiss, Glimmer is brought back to reality.  
Sean is crushing a beer can against his forehead.

A random partied stumbles up to them, “Whoooa! You two?!”

The girls brace themselves for a barrage of insults, but the whole room erupts in cheers. A few people toast to their presence, and a few others high-five them.

Tanner strides up to them, “El Presidente!”

“The protest lady!” Theo adds.

Glimmer peers around Tanner to find Sean, but he’s gone.

“Welcome my little turtledoves! I’m so happy you guys are here! You want a drink? Smoke? Drink? You guys want a drink, you come to me, ‘cause you guys are the best, honestly you freaked me out but I’m gonna miss you, cause class of ‘19 for-fucking-ever.” Everybody cheers again. The girls share a happy smile.

They make their way through the party, dancing a little. Having fun. Then Glimmers eyes go wide, “ _Huntara_!”

She grabs Adora by the arm and points towards the kitchen where Huntara is laughing with some of her skater friends. _God shes handsome~_ “Look how nice her skin looks.”

“Go get her.”

“She’s busy, she’s with her friends-“

“Adora! You can do this. Think of those perfect breasts in that bra just waiting to be freed. And her nipples, like two sparkling plastic panda eyes-“

“Okay! Okay.” Adora points at Sean, “Good luck. To any woman trying to sexually please Nick after tonight, because you’re about to set the bar _way_ too high.” They high-five and squeeze each other into a hug.

Adora turns and walks to the kitchen like she’s on a mission, as Glimmer turns back to the bar. Tanner hands her some liquid courage, as Gigi rises from below the bar.

“Tanner we’re out of sugar cubes.”

“No.” The pink-haired girl exclaims.

“Yep.”

“No. Nope. No. Not possible. How?! How are you here?!”

“I missed you. I’m gonna go downstairs.” She pretends to take an elevator below the bar. Tanner grins at her antics.

Over by the door, Miss Mara walks in, dancing as an attempt blend in. Theo clocks her from across the room and frantically undoes his Braids.

~~~~~~

Huntara pours Adora a drink. “Blondie! I’m so stoked you’re here. I’ve always wanted you to come out.”

Adora, stunned, stutters out, “I am out. I came out in 10th grade.”

Huntara laughs, “No, I mean, like, come out on a weekend. Hang out.”

She goes beet red, “Me too. That’s what I meant, also.”

“You gotta have a little fun before you leave for Africa.”

“You remembered I’m going to Africa?”

“Yeah. Uganda or something, right?”

“Botswana. They’d kill me in Uganda.”

“Why?”

“Oh. Cause that country’s not really a fan of gay people.” She decided to fish a bit for informar, “So...would you be afraid to go to Uganda too?”

They’re suddenly distracted as Gigi marching by, directing everyone towards the other room, “Karaoke in the guest room!”

Huntara grabs Adoras hand, pulling her down the hallway, “You wanna do karaoke?” She glances down at her hand, thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments water my crops 😌
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. The girls are fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Glimmer hovers at the edge of the party, watching as Sean plays beer pong with his friends, she sucks in a deep breath and approaches.

When Sean notices her, he jumps to his feet with a big smile on his face. “Holyyyy _shit_. Glimmer’s here?!” He’s a little drunk and genuinely delighted to see her.

“Are you really here? Is this a mirage? Did I get President Glimmer to come out on a weekend?”

She blushes and rolls her eyes, “It’s a purely ceremonial visit.” SeaHawk laughs, then brings her to the table.

“Okay, sit down. Sit right here. Right next to me. Student Council ticket versus those douchebags. I’ve been waiting for this since like second grade.”He starts arranging the beer pong cups. Glimmer tries to hide her grin as she attempts to help.

~~~~~~~~~~

George stands dramatically with the karaoke microphone. “This song goes out to my cast.” The lyrics to the song ‘ _You Outta Know_ ’ appear on the wall, from the projector. George gets very into the singing as the blond girl and her crush laugh, whispering to each other. Huntara rests her arm across Adoras thigh, as the blonde struggles to hide her grin at the action.

“You-- You-- You (italics) _outta_ know! DT!” They collapse as Gigi comforts them. The mic is free, and Huntara grabs Adora, trying to pull her onstage, “Okay, your turn! You gotta sing!”  
Adora tries to protest but Huntara forces the mic into her hands. “Let’s go, Adora! Do it for me!”

Adora takes the mic, so nervous the sound starts to drop out. But Huntara’s watching her, smiling, and so she takes a deep breath and belts the chorus. “And I’m here! To remind you! Of the mess you left when you went away!”

She sings her heart out, hitting every note. The whole room’s cheering loudly.

“You can tell she’s not supporting,

no breath control, but it’s good! It’s on pitch!” George comments.

Adora finishes with a flourish and Huntara grabs her in a hug with her muscular arms. “Blondie! What the fuck?! How are you so good?” Before turning to the room and shouting, “ _I know her!_ ”

Adora blushes, thrilled. This is going better than she could have ever hoped.

~~~~~~~

SeaHawk watches as Glimmer focuses, then sinks another cup. She and him cheer then do a victory handshake. “Okay, listen. Pong is supposed to be my thing. So if you could tone it down, just for my self-esteem...”

“I think you just need to step your game up. You need to rise to my level.”

Sean laughs. “It’s crazy that we never hung out outside of school. You seem like you’re all work and no play, but you’re pretty fun.”

“I am fun.”

“You are fun.” He grins down at her. _Are we flirting?!_

~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in the living room around the coffee table, Glimmer and Sean play beer pong with some of Sean’s friends.

Sean attempts a throw, completely missing, “You just need more of an arc.” She teases.

“It’s easy to have an arc when you’re like three feet tall. I’m looking straight down.”

“How tall are you?”

Glimmer stands and Sean follows, grinning down at her, “How tall do you think I am?”

She blushes and looks him up and down before joking, “5’... 4?”

He giggles and groans, putting his heart to his chest, pretending he’s been shot. “My teammates aren’t usually this mean!”

“They’re usually blonde and skinny and not into drinking carbs?” Glimmer replies trying not to let her insecurities slip into her voice.

“No way. I fuck with Hufflepuffs.”

“Hufflepuff? Like in Harry Potter?”

“Yeah. You’re like a half-Ravenclaw, half-Slytherin, right?”

“That is exactly what I am.” She almost whispers, out of breath.

He grins down at her before turning to look past her to a commotion outside. “Shit, are the setting something on fire?! Hold on I’ve gotta see this I gotta go see this.” He puts his hands on her shoulders, “Stay right here. Don’t move. We’re winning this game. Don’t move.”

“I won’t!” She giggles.

“Stay right there.” He jogs outside, high-fiving people or slapping backs on the way. The pink-haired girl watches him go, giddy.

~~~~~~

Adora follows Huntara outside, where people are stripping into their underwear and diving into the pool.

Her face flushes as she watches Huntara stripping of her clothes, revealing her sports bra and briefs. She turns to the blond and grins.

Adora pulls off her dress, as Huntara dives in. She takes a deep breath and cannonballs in.

Adora looks for Huntara from underwater but can’t recognise anyone from the sea of legs under the water. She swims through the crowd.

She sees two people with their bodies pressed up against each other, and she gets a sick feeling in her stomach.

She slowly surfaces, to find Huntara and Perfuma making out.

Adoras heart breaks in half, _I’m such an idiot..._

She fights down the tears, a lump in her throat, climbing out of the pool and throwing her dress back on her soaking wet body. _what the fuck is wrong with me? As if anyone would want me._

She pauses at the sliding door to the living room, _I need Glim_.

The blond shoved her way through the crowd, desperately searching for her best friend. She finds SeaHawk and triple A hauled up in the corner of the room, also making out. _Fuck, it’ll kill her to find out..._

She continues through the crowd finding her patiently waiting by the beer pong table. Her faces glows when she sees her, and grabs her hands, “Oh my God _there_ you are! How’s it going? Did you find Huntara?” Seeming to only just realise she was sipping wet, “Did you go in the pool?”

“Glim-“

“Things are going really well over here. Like, really well. I’m being mean to him and it’s working and we talked about Harry Potter and he knows I’m a Slytherin and he seems to like it-“

“I think we should go home.”

“What? No, just dry off!”

“I just think we need to leave right now. Seriously. Let’s go this way.” She attempts to drag her best friend towards the door.

“Are you nuts? No way. SeaHawk’s fully flirting with me. I think this is gonna happen.”

“Glim, please. I’m asking you. Let’s just go.”

“Just go find Huntara-“

The blond cuts her off, “Malala.”

“Adora, no.” She laughs without an ounce of humor.

“Are you kidding? I’ve done whatever you wanted all night. Now I’m calling Malala! Come with me!”

“I’m not leaving just because you’re doing the thing you always do! You’re already a raw nerve. Now you’re pissed.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Just...you always talk a big game but then you give up just when things get uncomfortable. Like, you jumped in the pool and now you’re sad that you’re wet?”

“That’s bullshit!”

“If I didn’t drag you to do things-“

“You don’t drag me, you force me to do whatever you want to do!”

They’re both shouting now, too drunk to understand how loud they’re being. The whole room turns to them. “What does that even mean?”

“You decide what we do and when we do it and that we always have to do it together-“

“I have to decide what we do because you never decide anything! I have to do all the heavy lifting in this friendship. You never take charge.”

“I take charge!”

“You never take charge! I always have to push you. Without me you wouldn’t do anything.”

“I’m going to go to Africa without you!”

“I encouraged your summer abroad!”

“I’m not going for the summer! I’m going for the whole year!”

Glimmer looks floored, “Wait, what?”

“I’m taking a gap year. I deferred Columbia until next fall.” She replies quieter.

“When did you decide that?”

“When I applied.”

“In January? You’ve been lying to me since January?” Her voice starts rising again.

“Yeah, because I knew you would’ve tried to bully me into staying!”

“But we’ll be on completely different schedules,” she shakes her head before continuing, “We’re not gonna graduate together, we’re not gonna go on a post-college trip, we’re not gonna move to DC together, our whole plan-“

“That was your plan! That was never my plan. It’s always your plan.”

“I can’t believe you. You think going to Africa makes you tough but you weren’t even brave enough to tell me? You’re a fucking coward!”

“You’re selfish! And mean!”

“You’re a bad friend!”

“You’re a fucking bad friend! I called Malala! That was a sacred code!”

“I got the Metro North commuter pass to visit you in New York every weekend!”

“Nobody asked you to do that! Just like nobody asked you to come to this fucking party! Nobody invited you! Nobody wanted you here!”

Glimmer splutters out a response, “FUCK YOU!”

Adora flinches. The whole room is watch, half of them filming on their phones.

She turns to say something to Glimmer, but closes her mouth and marches past her, out of the room.

~~~~~~~

She reaches the bathroom, storming in and closing the door, leaning over the sink.

She breathes deeply, trying to calm down.

“What the fuck?” She hears from behind her. Adora jumps, seeing Catra sitting on the toilet, smoking a blunt. “I locked that.”

“I guess you didn’t.”

“What’s wrong with you? Fight with your wife?”

“Can you just leave me alone, please?”

“Leave me alone, I was here first.” She takes another drag, “Why are you even at a party? Shouldn’t you be marching in some meaningless protest somewhere? Or in bed doing homework?”

Adora, still fired up from her fight, turns to her, “You don’t know me.”

“I’m pretty sure I do.”

“No, you’re one of those people who claims you’re ‘ _honest_ ’ or ‘ _calling people on their shit_ ’ when you’re really just mean.”

“Wow, I take it back. You’re a badass who takes no prisoners and cries in the bathroom at parties.”

“Why are you so cruel?”

“I don’t like meek people. And you’re just that bitch Sparkles little sidekick.”

“Well you’re a basic hot girl who’s gonna peak in high school.” She growls, they both stand face-to-face.

She only just realises how close they’re standing. She realises how gorgeous the girl is. Caramel skin, with freckles scattered across her nose. Her eyes, one that looks like sapphire, and the other amber. Her hair, large and poofy, only just covering her big, cat-like ears.

From her position she realises just how much she towers over her.

They stare at each other, gazes heated.

Adora surges forward, capturing her mouth in a kiss, desperate to prove herself to the gorgeous magicat in front of her.

Catra surprised stumbles away from her.

_fuck I fucked it all up again!_

Adora visably cringes, screwing her eyes shut as she prepares to be berated.

Catra smirks, putting her hands on either side of her face and pulls her back down into another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know whether to leave the Theo scene in, it just kind of felt like it disrupted the flow.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	12. The chapter you’ve all been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wave of confidence hits the blonde as she picks the short girl up by her thighs, leaning her against the door. She hears the cat girl make an adorable little squeak as she realises what’s happening. Adora takes the opportunity to slip her tongue in, letting out a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should remind all viewers, the characters are 18+
> 
> If you don’t want to read the smut skip everything between theses lines :~~~

Glimmer takes another sip of her drink, still seething from the fight. She hunches over her drink more, staring daggers ar it as she sits a line on the couch in the corner of the room. Bow walks up to her, and takes a seat, “When did you get here?”

“Awhile ago.” He sighs.

“Did you see Adora? She fucking freaked out at me, I don’t know what’s wrong with her-“

Bow cuts her off mid sentence, solemnly, “Do people really think I had sex with a prostitute?”

“You didn’t?” She looks over at him.

“No! Of course not! I’ve never slept with anybody. Nobody in this whole school knows me at all. Except Gigi.”

“Gigi? The girl who jumped off your boat? The girl gave you a prison tat while you were asleep?”

“That wasn’t about me.” He defends her, “She’s a sad person. And she may be nuts, but she’s the most loyal person I’ve ever met. She was the only there for me during my transition She once tried to shiv a mailman because she thought he laughed at me,” He giggles to himself, “Plus, not everyone’s lucky enough to find someone like you and Adora. I’m just doing my best till I can get outta here and find people who are into the same weird stuff.”

Realising how odd that sounded, he quickly added, “Not like...sex stuff. I airplanes and musicals.”

“What?”

“I wanna design airplanes. Get rich off that. Then use the cash to produce some new musicals. Enough with the revivals. It’s bullshit.” He turns towards the pool, with a small smile on his face, spotting Gigi. 

“I should probably make sure that’s not an actual dead man’s float.” He gestures to the pool where Gigi is floating face down.

“See ya at graduation, Glimmer.”

She watches him leave, dumbfounded.

~~~~~~~~~

A wave of confidence hits the blonde as she picks the short girl up by her thighs, leaning her against the door. She hears the cat girl make an adorable little squeak as she realises what’s happening. Adora takes the opportunity to slip her tongue in, letting out a sigh.

Catra pulls away, moving to nibble on her ear before whispering, “Strip me...”

The taller girl doesn’t give herself a moments hesitation before her hand is sliding up the catgirls shirt. Pulling it over head, to reveal her bare tits.

Adora stares down at them, in awe.

Catra getting impatient, grabs Adoras chin, and connecting their mouths once again.

The blonde puts her down, mouths still connected, awkwardly fumbling to get the brunettes jeans off.

When they finally give and fall to her ankles, the blonde moves towards the centre of the bathroom, and starts pulling the dress over her head, while Catra lays a bathmat out on the floor, sitting down, with her legs out in front of her, watching the other girl strip.

Adora finally get the dress over her head, and turns to see the magicat sitting on the floor, staring at... “Oh... Yeah, I um, I’m trans... I hope that’s okay-“

“Depends, you got a condom?”

“Oh yeah!” The blonde fumbles trying to get the plastic square out of her pocket before discarding the dress. She moves over to the catgirl, who pulls her down, over the top of her, sitting between her thighs, hands bracketing her face.

She slowly slides her hand down, pulling her panties down, and tossing them behind her, before moving her hand back.

She slowly explores the area, tracing it with her fingers, “Stop teasing and fuck me already!” the magicat panted, frustrated.

“Right, right.” She moves her hand upwards to rub, at what she believed to be her clit. Judging by the moans that followed she was right. _‘Okay, okay, you can do this!’_

Adora slips her hand down further, finding the girls entrance. Slipping one finger in, and gently thrusting.

She hears catra moan louder at the intrusion, occasionally whispering, “Harder”, “Faster”, into her ear.

She tries her best to follow the orders, and before long she can feel the girl below her’s breath start to hitch, and feel her walls softly fluttering around her fingers.

Catra came with a soft, breathy sigh. Adora stares down at the brunette, in awe of everything that just happened.

The buff woman moves to take her boxers off, “Hold on, I wanna be on top,”

“Oh, yeah sure.” She shifts off of the top of her, swapping positions with the magicat, who was know straddling her lap.

She moves her hands down dragging her boxers off, her length flopping onto her belly, already full hard.

The brunette, reaches off to the side to grab the condom. Adora watches as she brindes the wrapper between her teeth to bite it open. Adora feels herself go red, right down to her shoulders; in anticipation.

Catras eyes glance up at her as she slides the piece of latex out of the ripped packaging, “You still want to do this?”

It takes Adora a second to acknowledge the question, “Yes, of course.” She says enthusiastically.

The brunette giggles at her answer, before putting the condom on for her. 

She lifts her hips up and off of the blonde before lining Adora up with her entrance.

She slowly slides her length into her.

They both gasp at the feeling, followed by moans filling the room, as the catgirl inches her way downwards, until their hips connect.

The magicat takes a few moments s to adjust, before easing her hips up and bringing them back down, a little faster this time.

She continues the motion, the sound of the party being drowned out by the sounds of moaning, and sex.

The brunette could feel herself getting close, and leans forwards, grasping the other girls chest.

Adora could feel herself getting close, gripping the girls hips, feeling the soft layer of fur there.

She could feel the girls legs shaking, and see her tail twitching.

Adora’s back arches as she comes, and Catra follows shortly after.

She collapses onto the girls chest, causing the girls cock to slip out of her, she whimpers st the feeling. Lay there for a moment, catching their breaths.  
  


~~~~~~~

Adora notices the girl on top of her’s ear twitch. Catra shoots up, sitting in her lap again. “Do you hear that?”

“No?”

She jumps up and scrambles for her clothes, “Shit! Shit!”

Adora follows her lead, “What’s going on?”

“The cops are here,”

“What?!” Adora turns to the door and walks out to see the empty house just as catra is finishing getting her clothes back on.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I’ve had a lot of stuff happen recently and I should be uploading more frequently now.
> 
> (Side note: I lowkey wish I could draw that condom scene, but I can’t draw)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a really short chapter but I’ve wanted to write this for a while and I got excited just really wanted to post it!
> 
> If you’ve got any notes on things to change, lmk!
> 
> Also there are sex scenes in the source material. I haven’t decided how graphic I’m going to make them yet, reply if you think I should make the more explicit.
> 
> Comments are really appreciated!


End file.
